In a typical four door vehicle, the combined arm rest and door pull for each of the front and rear doors requires a separate unit because of the different hand of the doors and because it is often desirable to include a receptacle such as an ashtray in the rear of the vehicle. This is, obviously, more expensive than would be a single unit which could be used in a plurality of configurations, because of the increased costs of manufacture and inventory storage. The Cromwell et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,279,853, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, shows an arm rest assembly having a mounting bracket and a pad which may be used on doors of either hand because the mounting bracket is symmetrical about the longitudinal center thereof. However, the structure there disclosed does not incorporate a receptacle.